Death of his Sunflower
by RawrImmaEatinTurtleSoup
Summary: When two countries fall in love anything is possible, even if they are two you would never expect. Russia and Liechtenstein have never been happier until their siblings decide to intervene, throwing everything out of balance at the worst time. When an even darker force thirsts for power he will take charge and when he does, there is no telling what can stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia or anything remotely related to it. I am writing this for fun and nothing more. **

High pitched laughter and delighted squeals covered the late afternoon air, a warm blanket covering a cooling world. The sun was sinking slowly behind the nearby homes signaling the end of the game was near. Three small children picked up their pace, their happy shrieks becoming louder and their feet pounded faster. The occasional complaint was voiced, "Hey, that's not fair!" "I'm always it!" "You're too fast!" "Don't push me!" These breathless whines were overlooked by the pure joy of running after one another and sibling rivalry was stronger than frustration.

The occasional passerby would stop to take in such a sight as this. A smile adorning their faces as their thoughts traveled to happier places. The evils of the world suddenly disappeared, abolished by the laughter of the young. Innocence radiated from the yard, it permeated the surrounding area with the sweet scent of childhood.

A woman stood at her kitchen window engrossed in their game. A smile pressed upon her lips, her eyes shone bright as the setting sun. The love she felt for her children filled her, tears wanted to spill from her cheeks to release some of the emotion, but she was too busy observing to think about tears. She leaned forward against the empty sink before her to get a better view.

A sweet sadness filled her as she watched the yard grow darker. The rule being that they must come back inside before dark. She hated to see their game end, but darkness was filled with the unknown. She had never told anyone that she was terrified of the dark and did not plan on revealing this secret any time soon. So, her excuse was simply that she would not be able to see them while they played. If they were hurt she would not know and that kept the questions at bay.

A tall man with messy blonde hair stepped into the room. His eyes brightened when he saw the love of his life standing at the window. The sounds of happy children floated faintly over to him, his heart pounded. He made his way over to wrap his arms around the woman's waist. He kissed her cheek softly and rested his head on her shoulder, which was slightly difficult considering he was a head taller than she.

The woman closed her eyes and smiled. When they opened she wanted to freeze this moment and keep it forever, to take her happiness and store it in a bottle. A bottle that she would store in a special place, so when she felt her world crumbling she would not have to bother the man, she could just open the bottle and remember the love that surrounded her. She hated to see the man in pain, especially when it was her pain and he felt responsible. She craned her neck to stare into the amethyst gaze that she always seemed to lose herself in. "Ivan," She said his name softly, dripping with emotion.

"Hmmm?" Her voice sounded so perfect…the thought caused the smile to grow wider, he stared into her green eyes that reminded him so much of them stem of the sunflowers that he grew out in the yard and held so dearly to his heart.

"I love you." The words flowed from her tongue and her heart still pounded like it did the first time she had told him.

Ivan straitened himself and removed his arms from her waist; he turned her to face him and cupped her sweet face in his hands. He stoked her cheek and remained silent for a few minutes trying to take in the feelings that came off of her in waves. He stared into her eyes trying to etch every detail of her eyes into his memory, every swirl, every hue. "I love you too." He deep voice had taken on a completely different tone than its usual rough accent. His voice was soft; it was sweet, and emotion flooded his words. He reached down to press his lips against hers.

_This is the calm, the calm before the eye of the storm. Two nations are already plotting. The storm will be unleashed; things will never be the same. Enjoy being together while you can…. Oh, how cursed is the relationship between Lili and Ivan? How cursed is the relationship between Russia and Liechtenstein? Well…you are about to find out._

**Another note: I am open to any constructive criticism, but please go easy on me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Switzerland sat alone in the middle of his garden, what used to be his favorite stone bench held him above the ground. The bench was not what it used to be, his place where he would find solace, where he had held long conversations with the sister he had never shown enough affection for…now it clung to nothing more than empty memories almost like a gravestone. If he closed his eyes and listened hard enough he could almost hear the sound of her tinkling laugh, of the honey sweet tone her voice carried, he could almost imagine that she was not gone.

A deep sigh brushed passed his lips, he nudged his rifle that rested in the grass with his foot. He slowly slumped down to rest his head in his hands. Worry and grief washed over him, beckoning tears to his eyes. The space next to him was empty, the more he thought about…the harder the tears threatened to spill.

Tall, green hedges surrounded him on two sides. They were trimmed to absolute perfection, the leaves a deep, healthy green. A forest lie on another side, it grew thick and wild. Trees placed close to one another as if they were afraid to be alone. Damp vegetation grew under them. Tall, reaching for what little sunlight they could find under the thick canopy of leaves. Behind him lay a small path that lead to the empty house that he could now call his own. A blue sky shone above, a few puffy clouds drifted across the sky, blocking out the sun. The temperature immediately dropped and sent a shiver up Vash's spine.

That is when he heard the sound of rustling leaves coming from the forest. His body reacted before his mind. The familiar weight of the rifle on his shoulder processed before he realized what was happening. His finger lightly pressed against the trigger. His eyes narrowed, mentally preparing himself for the shots. He waited.

A laugh rang out. It dripped with a slow, lethal, sweet like venomous honey. "Now, now, Mr. Switzerland. You would not shoot me would you?" The heavily accented voice paused as if it expected an answer. Soon, however, she thought against it. A woman stepped from the tree line. Blonde hair tumbled down around her waist meeting the blue and white striped ribbon tied around her dress. "Especially if we share a common goal." A smile, no, not a smile, the grin of a snake spread over her lips, her blue eyes shone with an evil giddy joy unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Vash held his rifle tight, not even daring to lower it. Although, he thought of firing right there on the spot…mild curiosity picked at him. He felt it tugging at his jacket like a small child, it whined and demanded his attention. "Explain why you are here and you may leave without a bullet in your back."

She clucked her tongue and raised her hands into a position of surrender. "Now, now, Mr. Switzerland. Would you really shoot your sister-in-law?"

The shot rang out over the hills. Birds that had been resting in the nearby tress sprang away in terror. The bullet smashed into the tree closest to Belarus. Wood splinters flew into her hair, all over her dress in a dizzying array.

A shadow developed over them as another cloud passed in front of the sun. A cold glare from the female nation seemed to bend the temperature under her will. Vash fought to keep himself calm; it was only the cloud that caused the cool air, not her piercing blue stare. That was something that she and her brother shared, the same evil aura.

"Look," Her voice was hard, all enjoyment gone. "You hate my brother and I hate your sister. You would do anything to get her back and I am desperate to have my brother returned to me." Her reptilian smile returned. "I present an offer that you cannot refuse." She ran a pale hand down the bark of the tree that had lay victim to Switzerland's bullet.

Vash could almost see the gruesome thoughts churning behind blue eyes. His rifle remained raised. "What is your offer, Belarus?" He knew that he should have shot her right then.

"Please, call me Natalia. Such formalities from a man that is technically of relation." Her smile was wicked; the words caused a shiver of hatred to push through his body.

He knew that she was only going to cause unnecessary trouble. Why was he not shooting her? He had never been so hesitant before. Usually, he was fearless, shooting anything, anyone that dare cross his border…the only thing more terrifying than a nonviolent Switzerland was the face that Belarus knew that she had Vash. She knew that he would not shoot her that he wanted to hear more. "What is your offer?"

Belarus sighed. "You really know how to take the enjoyment out of things." She pouted, throwing him sad eyes. After a moment, realizing that her expression would not make what she wanted come faster, she continued. "How are you with ropes?"

"Excuse me?"

"How about some kidnap, Switzy?"

Long into the night, their conversation continued. They sat along a wide wooden dining table, candles scattered around provided a dim, eerie light. Papers were being passed between them.

Switzerland's servants stood outside the grand doors waiting for orders. They looked around at each other wearily, all far too tired to be in their right minds.

The two nations talked in hushed tones as to not be overheard. Vash did not trust his servants; he did not trust Natalia, but his plan…. It was foolproof, perfect. Details were working themselves out as they talked through several different scenarios.

Finally, Vash took a deep drink from his tea and sighed in finality, satisfied. "Miss Belarus," He stuck out his hand. "You have yourself a deal."

She shook his hand enthusiastically. Quickly, she stood and collected her papers. Diagrams, pictures, written word, hours of word sat before her. She smiled at her stack of paper with pride and determination. "I will see you in two days time." Laughter jumped from her lips. Big brother will be mine again….

"Indeed, I will." He also stood, waiting to accompany her to the door. His beloved rifle hat sat on the table next to him throughout this entire ordeal. He stroked the weapon lovingly before slipping the strap over his shoulders, never leaving the possession unattended.

Belarus nodded towards him and they headed for the front hall. Servants scattered as he threw open the doors and he, not so kindly, ushered the people off. The two nations walked in silence, even as the front door was pulled open, Belarus disappeared out into the glare of midnight.

With a deep sigh he set off for his room, rounding the large staircase, trudging down long, highly decorated halls. His room was hidden off in the right wing of the mansion, far from prying eyes and curious ears.

The house was empty…large, grandiose, and empty. He and the girl he had called his little sister filled the house with life, but with her spirit gone everything had died. There is an expression, you do not know what you have until it is gone. Then again, she was not truly "gone." Not in the literal sense, more of the "in spirit" type. She had moved long ago, away from the one man who had taken her in from her darkest of days. Instead, she had married; she had started a family with one of the most feared nations in the world.

The sweet little girl he had always known…long blond braids draped down her back, her large, innocent green eyes…. She was not a child anymore. She had grown in the years they had spent together and this surprised him, Vash had expected her to remain young like the other nations of Latvia and Sealand. She was no longer the little girl who followed him around, who cut her hair to copy his, who clung to his every word…. She was her own person, capable of decisions…even if he did not approve.

For a long time, Switzerland just sat on the windowsill that held a large section of glass, most of the wall had been replaced by an enormous picture window. Rolling hills and forests stretched across his land, but he stared at the moon. Bright gray splashed over him while his thoughts lead him to other places. For the first time in months he let himself go. He let the sobs come over him, tears spill from his eyes; he let the pain wash through him.

"I'm coming." Whispering to the moon, he placed a hand against the glass, the tears still clouding his vision. "I'm coming, Lili."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days went by in a blur, as cliché as that sounds. Vash sat on that same windowsill staring down at the land below. His mind empty, thoughts long since escaped the darkness that seemed to claim the broken country. The sun rose and fell as it usually did, at night a servant would cover him with a blanket, food would be left as well, but it would not be touched. His servants all speculated.

"Poor Master. I wish we could do something to help." A young maid takes a seat on a kitchen stool.

"He does not need our help. He barely acknowledges us." A butler, a few years older than she, leans across the bar.

"Do not talk of the Master that way!" She pushes him back and blushes heavily. "It is not allowed."

"Both of you have a point…." The eldest butler leans against the doorway, his words quickly interrupted.

"It is almost as if he loves her!" The youngest butler pushes his way into the room, crosses his arms.

"Of course he loves her." The youngest maid rolls her eyes.

"More than just a sister?" He playfully taps the maid on the shoulder, when she turns to look he darts to her other side. He presses his face close to hers.

"Do not be absurd!" The maid blushes and pushes him away.

"The evidence is all here. He won't eat or-" He chuckles.

"You just cannot understand the fact that someone would give up eating." She speaks defiantly, but also teases him.

"Hush you two!" The other maid, older, tries to silence the two youngsters. Both are around the age of twenty.

"Sorry." They both speak apologetically.

"No, no…he has a point!" A third butler also makes his way into the kitchen carrying a few folders.

"He does not." The maid eyes the butler warily; he was always getting himself into trouble.

"I told you!" The young butler proclaimed loudly.

"Let him speak." The eldest butler waves their mindless chatter away.

The butler spreads the folders out across the bar. "I have this friend, alright? Lives in a small neighborhood in Russia. Couple moved in across the street, I don't know, about three years ago. Master is a little late to be taking action, you see?" He points to a picture of a two-story house. Outside three small children are playing in the snow overlooked by their parents.

"That's the Mistress!" The youngest maid gasps. The others shush her and encourage the butler to continue, all gather around the bar. The eldest butler stays at the doorway, not interested in information he already knows.

"Yes, and that is her husband, Ivan Braginski, Russia himself.'

"Children with Russia?" The youngest maid wrinkles her nose.

The eldest butler removes himself from the doorway, all of the servants look up as he makes his way to them, they clear a small space for him to see the photographs and letters. Letters that the butler had received from his friend containing all the information he had wanted. The eldest butler picks up the photograph and examines it carefully. He speaks without looking up. "You are still in love with her, Josef?"

The butler looks to the ground, he wrings his hands nervously. "Yes, sir."

The elder butler nods and places the photograph back onto the table.

"Erm…sir?" The youngest butler looked up at him, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just…erm…wondering, sir…what happens when a country has children. Like, are they human or does land magically form somewhere?"

The other servants look at the eldest butler curiously as well. They did not know anything about being a country or what came with it. They knew how to sweep and clean and keep guests pleased. Anything outside of this was completely lost to them, their lead, eldest butler was wise…maybe too wise….

"Fair enough question, I suppose." He shrugs and leads into an explanation. "Depending on the circumstances of the birth." He narrowed his eyes, not daring them to ask what the circumstances entailed. "This one does not seem…forced." Again, he challenged them to respond. "From what my sources have told me. Three small countries have been formed in Russia. Treaties signed by their people over night, each night a child was born. What a country does in his, or her, own time directly affects the outcome of the land as a whole. Just as what the people do on the land, including economic state, etc., directly affects the personification of their country. Logic also comes into play, you see, Liechtenstein is much too small to be able to break into another country." He nodded. "Also, until the children have grown old enough to take control their parents will oversee the nations. The "parent nations" will oversee the smaller nations that their treaties have formed. It is a delicate relationship between a country and their people, but a fascinating one at that."

The other servants stared at the butler with wide eyes and open mouths. It almost seemed like the butler had a sort of magnetism in words, you had to listen and be completely enchanted. The fact that the words were new excited them down to the core.

"How do you know so much?" The youngest maid looked up at the man with fierce curiosity.

The eldest butler just laughed quietly and placed a hand on the bar. "When your interests are the same as mine, my dear, you would want to attain as much information as possible." With that statement he smiled, taking a step backwards.

The other servants just looked at each other, suspecting this was coming all along. Two dominant heads of house could not live together in perfect harmony. One eventually would have to give…or be taken over.

"You all just wait. This story is about to become incredibly…interesting." With a dark laugh he swept his way over to the door and was gone.

The servants glanced at each other. Fear dancing behind their eyes and questions, theories poised on their lips. However, none dare breath a word. They had known all along that this day would come. Their eldest butler was power thirsty and would stop at nothing to receive what he wanted…. They prayed for their Master's safety.


	4. Chapter 4

A loud knocking sound echoed through the mansion. It bounced off the walls, reaching its fingers down every hall, stretching to the farthest corners. Immediately, every servant's head darted toward the door, frozen from their dusting jobs, rags still pressed against polished wood. The faint scent of artificial floral arrangements, from the floor cleaner, drifted lazily in the open front hall. The eldest butler handed his rag to another, looking over every last one of the faces surrounding him. A pointed look was clearly visible, his eyebrows rose, he jerked his head toward the hall and watched as they all scrambled away.

With an extreme satisfaction, the kind he craved, he made his way over to the door. Night had fallen hours before, darkness pressed against the stained glass windows that guarded the rustic front door. The butler lifted the latch with ease, fiddling with a few locks before cracking open the giant entrance. Well-oiled hinges moved gracefully under the man's command and light spilled into the room from the lamps lining the drive. Lightening bugs danced through the darkness, illuminating the area behind the woman standing on the doorstep.

Belarus did not look amused, her pale lips pulled into a frown, hands clenching and unclenching themselves at her sides. Her blonde hair was pulled back into, what looked like from his angle, a blue and white striped bow. Her usual dress was missing, replaced with a skin-tight jumpsuit that matched the color of the night around her. It seemed to absorb all light from the lamps, not shining or sparkling, it lay flat; black paint over black canvas.

"The Master will be with you shortly." The butler stated the most commonly used sentence in the history of servants. It was monotonous. His voice sounded almost bored, long and drawn out, completely failing at brining any life into the sentence.

Natalia snorted before pushing the door open past the crack the servant had made. She slipped through, walking into the newly cleaned entrance hall, all in one movement. Looking around at all of the guns mounted on the walls, she wondered why she should be surprised. It looked like beginnings of a museum; she half expected to find plaques explaining the weapon's history.

Anger bubbled inside of the servant. No one ever just walked by him, just blatantly entering into the Master's home without his consent. He brought his hands together, squeezing them together tightly; this was the only sign emotion. Not counting the smile that did not reach his dark eyes. He was like an undersea volcano; the eldest maid often compared him to one. "He explodes underneath, all the rage releasing and steaming to the surface, but it is so far underneath the ocean that only a small bubble escapes." The words were enough to almost make him laugh. Finally, he spoke, "I have been given strict order- What are you doing?"

Belarus rolled her eyes, becoming annoyed the buzz of the man's voice in her ears. It had the familiar German accent that most citizens of Switzerland carried with them. The accent had always sounded harsh in her ears, so she made her way up the staircase. She was searching blind, considering she had never been in the house before the few days before, but that was only the dining room. She waved the butler away, "Go back to cleaning, I am going to find Switzy."

The butler's mouth dropped open, no one ever spoke to him with such annoyance. His anger was bubbling dangerously close to the surface. His nails dug into his palm, his voice slipped, his anger flowing into the room. "I am have been given strict orders not to le-" Suddenly, a cold object whipped past his face, connecting with the wall behind him. A good part of the knife dug its way though the wall, only half of the blade and hilt were exposed.

Natalia threw him a lovely smirk before making her way up the stairs. She chuckled when she reached the top, turning, seeing the man still standing there. "Be off little servant, let the countries have their fun."

With the last of her words, he practically growled through clenched teeth, "As you wish." Ripping the weapon from the wall, he flowed from the room, anger rippling off of him in waves.

She heard a door slam, taking that as her cue to continue her pursuit of her brother-in-law. The word burned through her mind in a sickening, mocking array of light. She knocked on countless doors, calling the others name to no avail. Maybe she was in over her head, maybe she was even in the wrong wing of the enormous mansion. Still, she called out, never giving up her search. Besides, if they did not leave soon it would be too late and their plan would crumble down around them.

.

Vash still sat on the windowsill, his forehead placed against the cool glass. His knees were pulled close to his chest and his green eyes remained unopened. Anxiety made his skin crawl to the point where it was consuming him. His stomach churned, flipping this way and that, causing a sick feeling to spread throughout his body. He brushed a strand of hair back from its place of lying over his nose.

A small sound interrupted his misery. A faint, but sharp tapping noise echoed back to his room. He ignored it, whatever it was. Although, he did open his eyes, letting them slowly adjust to the moonlight pouring in, bathing the room in a soft, otherworldly glow.

He remembered when he first took Lili in. She was frightened and weak, her country on the verge of collapse. He helped her without really thinking of any consequences and in return she had showered him in affection. Tears welled behind his eyes. The phrase, "You never know what you have until it is gone." replayed over and over in his mind.

The absolute truth, in which, he had to admit to…he may seem strong, uncaring, only wanting to protect the land that was his, but inside he was soft, he was weak. He would not be sitting on the windowsill, sulking over something that was about to be fixed if he were anything but weak. He cursed himself, forcing himself to stand despite the ache in his legs; sore from inactivity.

Vash slung the gun over his shoulders; he was going to be strong from now on. He was not going to collapse on himself like a frightened child. He took a deep breath, walking to the middle of the room, not caring if his heart willed him back to the seat.

A soft voice called from somewhere outside the door. Vash froze, his blood turning to ice in his veins. His ears strained to pick up what it was saying, but then it was gone. His breath came out in ragged pants as his heart woke from frozen terror and continued to pound away at his chest. He staggered a step forward.

"Vash?"

His feet slammed into life as his body jolted toward the door, throwing it open with a mighty swing. "Lili." He whispered her name as he took off down the hall. The female voice was so familiar, so real, he had to find the source. He had to see his sister again, his feet carrying him as fast as possible.

He was sprinting down the long hall to the staircase until he connected with another body. He cried out, practically flying backward, his backside connecting hard with the carpeted ground.

He looked around widely, not understanding what was happening until a hand was practically shoved into his face. He looked up at the blonde, realizing his mistake. His heart crumbled from the point that the hope had inflated it. He shook his head, ignoring her hand to stand slowly on his own.

Natalia chuckled, a low and strange tone that was not often heard. "I did not know you were so excited to get going." Her lips curled into a smile and she grabs his arm, practically dragging him back down the hall as he stumbled clumsily behind her.

"No, wait." Vash shook his head, trying to slow her down by pulling back on her grip and dragging his feet.

Confused, she allowed herself to stop at the top of the staircase, looking down to see if the annoying butler had returned yet. She noticed her knives had been removed and the smell of wet drywall permeated the once floral smelling air. "Hmm, he works fast." She shrugged before turning back to Switzerland. "What is it, Switz?" She leaned back against the railing, her once overjoyed smile slipping away.

"Who?" He tilted his head, but quickly shook it. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He readjusted the rifle that had remained unharmed during his flight and fall. "I don't…." He took a shaking breath, running a hand through his hair.

She propped her elbows up on the wood, stretching out her jumpsuit clad legs in front of her, crossing her ankles. The odd position stretched her back and it actually incredibly comfortable. She was zoning out, shaking her head, she concentrated on the visibly shaken Vash.

"I don't think we are rea-"

Natalia yawned, cutting off his next words. "What more do you want me to do?" Her voice had a bored quality about it. "I can't assure you that this plan will go through smoothly. I can't even guarantee that we will make it to Russia before sunrise. In that case, we'll just have to turn right around." She shrugged; it was shallow considering she was still propped up on the railing. "Look, Swit, I know you are nervous and everything, but you can't back out on me now. I need two people in this little 'operation.'" She included some impressive air quotes. "I mean, what have we got to lose other than a night's sleep?"

Vash felt a large gush of air leave his lungs in a deep sigh. "You have a point…." He contemplated his next move, not realizing how important it would turn out to be. "Alright, well, let us go then."

She grinned, success filling her with satisfaction. "I knew you would come around." She grabbed his hand before pulling her down the stairs and raced across the wooden floor beneath them toward the colossal front door. She jerked the other to a stop, pointing at the alabaster drywall patch. "I want my knife back." There was a sharp edge to her voice like the knife had lodged itself in her words.

Unsure of what she was talking about, he nodded. "Of course."

With that, she threw open the dark entrance, leading the other out into the darkness. With a glance at the sky an ironic laughed escaped her throat. "Good thing I can drive fast." Natalia practically shoved Vash into the passenger seat as she darted around the vehicle to claim her own seat. "Luckily, America let me borrow his car." She started the car with ease, the engine roared into the life, lights glowing on her dashboard. A wicked smile played on her lips as she whipped out of the driveway, leaving Vash to scramble for something to holding on to.

* * *

Long ago, about where Germany is now, lived a state called Prussia.

Yes, Prussia.

Many people have not heard of him.

If you have then what you know is a lie.

You see, contrary to popular belief, after his merging with Germany he disappeared.

Of course, his brother would never admit to that.

He talks as if his brother is still there, living in the basement of his younger brother's home.

He comes up sometimes in World Conference chatter, but no one suspects that Ludwig has not seen him in years.

No one suspects a thing.

After Prussia dissolved, the former nation went insane.

Imagine have power, immense power. Imagine having the responsibilities of country, taking care of your people, having a say in their future, but now that has been ripped away from you. They can live without you and they are content that way.

Prussia snapped.

He fled from his brother's house late at night, leaving a note that now rests tearstained in Ludwig's beside drawer.

No matter how many times the desperate brother has looked for Gilbert, the search turns up empty.

Countless private detectives.

Even himself.

No one has been able to find him.

Ludwig hides this from everyone, storing the information, worrying about what the future will hold.

_Bruder,_

_I have had enough. I will reclaim my power in the name of my awesome self. No matter what it takes, no matter how long it takes. I will become a country again. No one is going to stop what I have planned, it is going to take time, but I know what I am doing. Everyone's lives are like a pawn in a game of chess. I have to make sacrifices to reach my ultimate goal, but, with every technicality excluded, I am in control. The first step is complete, now when you read this I will be gone. Good luck with Germany, I will see you soon. It will take years, trust me, but I will be standing next to you at the World Conference._

_Gil_

* * *

The pair had been driving for a while and Vash had a question that had been burning through his thoughts ever since they had left the drive. "How do you know where my sister and your brother even live?"

Natalia smiled, a wide, sickening thing. "I always know where big brother is."

He blinked, the realization striking him over the head. "Natalia…. You didn't…?"

She shrugs, glancing over at him, eyes leaving the dark road for a split second. "What? He was drunk."

"You better not have-"

"I didn't touch that…."

Vash raised his eyebrows.

"Girl." She paused. "I give you my word."

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "I can't believe you would put a tracking device into your brother."

"Hey, it has come into use now, hasn't it?" She defended, a large smirk kissing her lips.

At the Vash remained silent, head turning toward the window and watching the trees whip by them.

The moon loomed overhead, growing higher and higher in the sky, a guide to a mission doomed to fail. The trees rustled around nervously, whispering a warning to the man that would never hear it. Tires flew over pavement; the car hummed a soft tune that drove Vash deeper and deeper into a state of unconsciousness.

Switzerland yawned loudly before turning to Natalia, cursing himself for making his weakness so obvious. The last thing he needed was for him to fall asleep with this woman. He did not exactly trust her completely, only enough to go through with this plan.

"You can sleep if you would like. I will wake you when we get to Russia." Belarus commented on his yawn, seemingly reading his mind. "I won't plant a tracking device into you or slit your throat." She chuckled. "I will be good, I promise."

Vash gave her a strange look before responding slowly. "No…that's alright. I will be fine." Another yawn backed his claim.

She chuckled, shaking her head, "Right, I'll wake you when we get there."

Switzerland rolled his eyes before resting his head back against the sleep. He never meant for it to happen, but he drifted off with images of Lili bounding across his eyes.

Meanwhile, they had a visitor…a certain butler driving a certain black care without headlights followed close behind, not ready to give up without a decent fight. His presence would ultimately be their downfall.

* * *

**I am so sorry about the long wait! I now, it's summer, I should be updating more frequently than you can even imagine, but I have been procrastinating *cough* doing my summer homework. I have gotten caught up in my home life and rps and more things than I can name! I will be trying, honestly, to write more. I have not forgotten about this, promise. I will try to update Captain of the Pirates next and rotate between the two. I am juggling this and marching band. Wish me luck! Thank you to all of the favorites, reviews, and tracking. Guys, it means so much to me.**


End file.
